jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Connor Lacey Meets Moana/Transcript
This is the script for Connor Lacey Meets Moana. Gramma Tala: In the beginning, there was only ocean until the mother island emerged: Te Fiti. Her heart held the greatest power ever known. It could create life itself. And Te Fiti shared it with the world. But in time, some begin to seek Te Fiti's heart. They believed that they could possess it, the great power of creation would be theirs. And one day, the most daring of them all voyaged across the vast ocean to take it. He was a Demigod of the wind and sea. He was a warrior. A trickster. A shapeshifter who could change form with the power of his magical fish hook. And his name was Maui. But without her heart, Te Fiti began to crumble, giving birth to a terrible darkness. Maui tried to escape, but was confronted by another who sought the heart: Te Kā, a demon of earth and fire. Maui was struck from the sky, never to be seen again. And his magical fish hook and the heart of Te Fiti, were lost to the sea. Where even now, 1000 years later, Te Kā and the demons of the deep still hunt for the heart, hiding in the darkness that will continue to spread, chasing away our fish, draining the life from island after island until every one of us is devoured by the bloodthirsty jaws of inescapable death! But one day, the heart will be found by someone who would journey beyond the reef, find Maui, deliver him across the great ocean to restore Te Fiti's heart and save us all. Chief Tui: Thank you, Mother, that's enough. Moana: Papa! Chief Tui: No one goes outside the reef. We're safe here. There is no darkness. There are no monsters. (Children screaming) Chief Tui: There is nothing beyond that reef but storm and rough sea. As long as we stay on our very safe island, we'll be fine. Gramma Tala: The legends are true. Someone will have to go. Chief Tui: Mother, Motunui is paradise. Who would want to go anywhere else? Chief Tui: Moana! Oh, there you are. Moana, what are you doing? You scared me. Moana: Fun, I wants go back. Chief Tui: I know, I know, but you don't go out there. It's dangerous. Moana, come on... Let's go back to the village. You are the next great chief of our people. Sina: And you'll do wondrous things, my little minnow. Chief Tui: Oh yes, but first, you must learn where you're meant to be. Chief Tui : Moana, make way, make way! : Moana, it's time you knew : The village of Motunui is : All you need : The dancers are practising : They dance to an ancient song : (Who needs a new song? This old one's all we need) : This tradition is our mission : And Moana, there's so much to do (make way!) : Don't trip on the taro root : That's all you need :We share everything we make (we make) :We joke and we weave our baskets (aha!) :The fishermen come back from the sea Moana : I wanna see Chief Tui : Don't walk away Moana, stay on the ground now Our people will need a chief and there you are Chief Tui and Sina : There comes a day When you're gonna look around And realize happiness is where you are Chief Tui : Consider the coconut (the what?) Consider its tree We use each part of the coconut, that's all we need Sina : We make our nets from the fibers The water's sweet inside We use the leaves to build fires We cook up the meat inside Chief Tui : Consider the coconuts The trunks and the leaves The island gives us what we need Moana : And no one leaves Chief Tui : That's right, we stay We're safe and we're well provided And when we look to the future There you are You'll be okay In time you'll learn just as I did Chief Tui and Sina : You must find happiness right where you are Gramma Tala : I like to dance with the water The undertow and the waves The water is mischievous, ha! I like how it misbehaves The village may think I'm crazy Or say that I drift too far But once you know what you like, well, there you are You are your father's daughter Stubbornness and pride Mind what he says but remember You may hear a voice inside And if the voice starts to whisper To follow the farthest star Moana, that voice inside is who you are Villagers : We make our nets from the fibers (We weave our nets from the fibers) The water's sweet inside (A real tasty treat inside) We use the leaves to build fires (We sing these songs in our choirs) We cook up the meat inside (We have mouths to feed inside) Chief Tui : The village believes in us (That's right!) The village believes (Ha!) The island gives us what we need And no one leaves Moana : So here I'll stay My home, my people beside me And when I think of tomorrow There we are I'll lead the way I'll have my people to guide me We'll build our future together Villagers : Where we are Moana : 'Cause every path leads you back to Villagers : Where you are Moana : You can find happiness right Villagers: :Where you are :Where you are Villager: Every storm, this roof leaks no matter how many fronds I add. Moana:Not the fronds, wind shifted the post. Mmm... That's good pork. Oh, I mean... No, I wasn't... What? They calling me, so I gotta... Bye! Moana: You're doing great. Villager: Is it done yet? Moana: So close. Villager: I'm curious about that chicken eating the rock. He seems to lack the basic intelligence required for pretty much everything. Should we maybe just cook him? Moana: Sometimes our strength lies beneath the surface. Far beneath in some cases. But I'm sure there's more to Heihei than meets the eye. Villager: It's the harvest. This morning I was husking the coconuts and... Moana: Well... We should clear the diseased trees. And we will start a new grove there. Villager: Thanks, Moana. She's doing great. Chief Tui: This suits you. Villager: Chief! There's something you need to see. Our traps in the east lagoon. They're pulling out less and less fish. Moana: Then we'll rotate the fishing ground. Villager: We have, there's no fish. Moana: Oh... Then we'll fish far side of the island. Villager: We tried. Moana: The windward side. Villager: And the leeward side. We tried the whole lagoon. They're just... gone. Villagers: -What you have tried using for the bait? -I don't use it as a bait. -I would talk to the counselor. -I'm sure we'll... Moana: What if... we fished beyond the reef? Chief Tui: No one goes beyond the reef. Moana: I know. But if there are no fish in the lagoon... Chief Tui: Moana... Moana: And there's a whole ocean... Chief Tui: We have one rule. Moana: An older rule, when there were fish. Chief Tui: A rule that keep us safe! Moana: But Dad! Chief Tui: Instead of endangering our people so you can run right back to the water! Every time I think you're past this. No one goes beyond the reef! Sina: Well, it's like what you said in front of your dad standing on a boat. Moana: I didn't say go beyond the reef because I want to be on the ocean. Sina: But you still do. He's hard on you, because... Moana: Because he doesn't get me. Sina: Because he was you. Drawn to the ocean. Down by the shore. He took a canoe, Moana. He crossed the reef and found an unforgiving sea. Waves like mountains. His best friend begged to be on that boat. He couldn't save him. He's hoping he can save you. Sometimes, who we wish we were, what we wish what we can do is just not meant to be. Connor Lacey: Hi there, kid. Moana: Hello. Who are you? Connor Lacey: My name's Connor Lacey. This is David Brennan, Cian Dooley, Paul O'Dwyer, Shannon O'Dwyer, Christopher Robin Milne f.k.a. Venom, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, Rocky DeSantos, Zack Taylor, Adam Park, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, Aisha Campbell, Kimberly Ann Hart, Katherine Hillard, Ninjor, Tomax Oliver, Ninjor, Aurico, Delphine, Cestro, Tideus, Corcus, Justin Stewart, Andros, Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan, Zhane, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Kai Chen, Maya, Kendrix Morgan, Mike Corbett, Karone, Carter Grayson, Chad Lee, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Wesley Collins, Jen Scotts, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip of the Time Force Rangers, Eric Myers, Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Danny Delgado, Alyssa Enrilé, Merrick Baliton, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley, Blake Bradley, Cameron Watanabe, Marah, Kapri, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Kira Ford, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Jack Landors, Schuyler "Sky" Tate, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado, Sydney "Syd" Drew, Chief Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Sam Thorsson, Kat Manx, Nova Barron, Boom, Mora/Morgana, Nick Russell, Charlie Thorn, Madison Rocca, Vida Rocca, Xander Bly, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Koragg, Clare, Mack Hartford, Dax Lo, Will Aston, Rose Ortiz, Sentinel Knight, Ronny Robinson, Tyzonn, Casey Rhodes, Theo Martin, Lily Chilman, Justin Stewart, Robert James (R.J.), Dominic Hargan, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger, Scott Truman, Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown, Ziggy Grover, Dillon, Gem, Gemma, Jayden Shiba, Lauren Shiba, Kevin Douglas, Mia Watanabe, Mike Fernandez, Emily Michaels, Antonio Garcia, Troy Burrows, Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver, Orion, Robo Knight, Tyler Navarro, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Shelby Watkins, Sir Ivan of Zandar, James Navarro, Prince Phillip III, Kendall Morgan, Zenowing, Heckyl, Brody Romero, Preston Tien, Calvin Maxwell, Hayley Roster, Sarah Thompson, Aiden Romero, Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, Cruise, Smash, Jax, Steel of the Beast Morphers, Molly, Gil, Noddy, Deema, Oona of the Bubble Guppies, Goby, Melody, Tip and Dash, Genie, Cassim, Iago, Shimmer, Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah, Zac, Kaz, Zain, Omi, Raimundo Pedrosa, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey, Ping-Pong, Dojo, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, Toph, Prince Zoku, Uncle Iroh, Suki, Ty Lee, Mai, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Daphne, Kiko, Prince Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Selina, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Tara Duncan, Cal, Sparrow, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay-Lin, Caleb, Blunk, Elyon Brown, Napoleon, Matt Olsen, Arkayna Goodfey, Emerald Goldenbraid, Zarya Moonwolf, Piper Willowbrook, Connor Stax, Master Baoddai, Mookee, Ky Stax, Maya of Team Stax, Boomer, Apex, Gia of Team Trio, Balistar and Elsa the Snow Queen. Deema: And you are? Moana: I am Moana of Motunui